


Fic February - 8

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day eight of fic!February. Ian and Mickey double-date with Mandy and Lip to go see a movie that they all voted on seeing. Lip and Mickey feel cheated, but for two completely different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 8

                “Did we really have to sneak into _this_? Why can’t we go see a regular movie?”

 

                “Could you possibly bitch any more?” Mickey grumbled, and elbowed Ian in the side when he laughed.

 

                “You don’t even have to pay attention to this movie, Mick. Just drool over the strippers,” Ian whispered and Mickey elbowed him again and shushed him.

 

                “I still think we should bail for something else,” Lip offered. “It’s not too late.”

 

                “You were outvoted. Stop being such a sore loser,” Mandy said. “It’s your fault for double dating with a pair of homos.”

 

                Mickey reached past Ian to punch her in the arm. “ _Shut the fuck up_. You wanted to see this, so fucking watch it.”

 

                “You’re getting surprisingly invested in this for someone who only wanted to watch it for the dicks,” Lip commented and this time Mandy nudged him and shushed him as another dance started.

 

-

 

                When they left the theatre it was past midnight. Ian spent a long time stretching his limbs as they walked. Mandy took advantage of his arms being up and attacked his ribs with tickles and jabs and Ian yelped, then poked at her right back. Mickey entertained himself by flicking leftover popcorn at the back of Lip’s head until Lip turned and made an effort to shove the ice from the bottom of his cup down the back of Mickey’s shirt. He succeeded with a couple of cubes which slid all the way down the back of Mickey’s pants (“you try’na freeze my asshole or somethin’, fucker?!”) and they stopped, falling back into step with Ian and Mandy.

 

                “So how’d you like the movie?” Ian asked, mostly directing it at Lip based on how he grinned around the cigarette he was lighting.

 

                “It was shit. Never letting you people vote on anything again,” Lip said. He shrugged. “There were naked chicks though, so that part was alright.”

 

                “Yeah, sucks that there’s more tits than dick in a movie about male strippers,” Ian said. Mickey took the smoke from him and took a drag, nodding.

 

                “Fuckin’ rip-off,” he agreed.

 

                “Yeah, and Channing Tatum isn’t even all that hot,” Ian said.

 

                “Channing Tatum is _totally_ hot,” Mandy argued.

 

                “He looks pretty fine in the army dance,” Mickey commented.

 

                “What, you got a fetish now?” Ian teased.

 

                “Fuck’s it to you if I do?”

 

                “I take some responsibility for it if you do,”

 

                “Don’t,” Mickey shrugged.

 

                “Just get married already,” Mandy said, loud enough to interrupt them and drown out any other bickering between them.

 

                “Could say the same to you,” Ian said while Mickey reached over and punched Mandy in the tit.


End file.
